


Harry Potter's 1000 Ways to Die

by NocturnA11y (o_ma11y)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_ma11y/pseuds/NocturnA11y
Summary: Work in progress, Harry discovering he can't stay dead. Not a serious work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 3rd Death

Harry made his escape, with Luna's help after everything had ended. He threw his cloak over his shoulders, and started off towards the Gryffindor Common Room, since the tower looked to be in relatively good shape. 

The cloak was good for covering Harry. He was so short, he had never outgrown it. It was actually just a bit too big, dragging the ground by a few inches. Ron on the other hand, was way too tall for the cloak. He had to slouch, as his ankles would show otherwise. Hermione, though,was just perfect, hitting between the two height-wise. 

Hermione wouldn't have had to slouch wearing it, but more importantly, Hermione wouldn't have been walking around Hogwarts, which on it's best days was tricky to navigate, trailing several inches of invisible fabric. Today was no where near Hogwarts best days. 

Harry had to make his way around large bits of stone from errant bombardas and climb over fallen statues who lay collapsed from their defense of the school. He had to dodge people frantically looking for missing loved ones or trying to move the fallen bits around, to make accessible pathways to the stairs, and there were still rouge plants and animals around the school that needed to be corralled. 

And Harry Potter was trying to navigate all this, invisible, while trailing several inches of fabric no one else could see. 

It came to no surprise to Harry that he was knocked into by something. What did surprise him though, was when he was free falling through the air. No one came to save him with a well placed arresto momentum or a cushioning charm. No one tried to catch him on a broom. No one did anything, because no one could see him. 

Harry fell off the stairs he had been climbing, through the damaged railing, into the air, and down two and three-fourths flights of stairs. He landed in a heap on the floor, still covered by his invisibility cloak, and was never found.


	2. Waking up

He was never found for the hours he was out at least. 

Harry awoke several hours later, with a very sore neck. He had no idea how much time had actually passed, but he could no longer hear people crying and yelling and calling out for help. 

He stood, made sure his cloak was still covering him, then retraced his steps to the great hall. 

A good portion of the people who were here when he left were now gone. The younger students had not returned, and many of the students who had stayed and helped defend the school were gone too. He could still see Hermione, but the Weasleys seemed to have left. Luna was there, too, talking to Professor Flitwick. Harry searched the room and confirmed all the professors were present. The Malfoy's were off in a corner, speaking to several aurors who hadn't left. Harry saw several other people, but none he really cared about. 

He took off his cloak, stuffed it in a pocket, and approached Hermione. 

“Ah, there you are Harry. Luna said you had gone off, presumably to nap, though I can't remember her exact phrasing, something about chasing something or other. I assumed you were napping. Do you feel better?” Hermione said all this, while looking Harry over, head to two, making sure he was okay. 

“Uh, not really? I slept wrong, I guess. My neck's sore. How long was I out for?” Harry questioned. 

“Just under 3 hours. People started leaving not long after you, wanting to check in with family, and assure everyone was safe. Then others like the Weasleys left with, uh, well, grieving and arrangements to start making. I felt out of place with them, even with as much time as we spent with them, and besides, I wanted to be here when you came back. Do you need Madam Pomfrey to look at your neck?” 

Hermione could change subjects quick enough to give him whiplash. 

“Er, no? I don't think it's that big of deal. It's already fading.” 

That night, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and a few other students with no where else to go, all crashed the Hufflepuff dorms, as it was the closest one to the Great Hall. Harry emptied his pockets before bed, and found a stone in his pocket he didn't remember leaving there. 

In fact, he specifically remembered leaving it in the forest, for no one to find.


	3. 4th

The next morning Harry got up before the others, or at least before the others he cared about, such as Hermione and Luna. He was still tired, but couldn't seem to stay asleep. He decided to take a walk around the school, this time sans invisibility cloak. There was no need to be invisible when most of the people were no longer at the school. 

The inside was out, as the stairs were not functioning correctly, and there was only so much he wanted to walk around the Great Hall, especially since so many of the dead were laid out there just yesterday. He wasn't really involved in much of the actual fighting yesterday, so perhaps seeing the destruction would help. 

Harry didn't think it actually would help, but he was morbidly curious anyway. Pieces of the castle walls were lying on the ground, far away from where they belonged. The ground was stained with various fluids that Harry wasn't sure he actually wanted to know what was. 

There was one of Neville's plants he had thrown last night. They had done a spectacular job helping defend, and they didn't deserve to lay there in all the rubble, forgotten like that. Harry walked over, and reached out for the plant. 

Unfortunately for him, though, the plant reached out for him at the same time. Harry hadn't recognized it on it's side, but this was a Venomous Tentacula. A highly angry Tentacula that didn't appreciate being left on the ground all night. Before Harry could react, the Tentacula bit him with it's fangs, and deposited its venom into Harry's blood. Harry froze, and couldn't move, and within a few minutes, was no longer aware of what was going on around him. 

Quite a while later, Harry opened his eyes to Neville's stunned face. Harry rubbed his arm, without looking at it. Damn, that was sore. 

“What's up, mate?” Harry questioned. 

“I think you'd be better off answering that question, Harry! I came along to gather and treat all the plants with Professor Sprout and I find this Tentacula munching on you! It had eaten most of your arm! You weren't even breathing anymore! I had just removed it from your body, and was preparing to go to Azkaban for the murder of Harry Potter, when your arm started growing back and BOOM! Your eyes pop open! So yeah, you tell me what's up, mate!” 

Harry wasn't sure Neville had taken a breathe the whole tirade, and honestly was quite impressed. He looked down at his arm, inspecting it. It wasn't even all that sore anymore, Not really. 

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “I mean, I died yesterday in the forest to Voldemort, then fell and hurt my neck yesterday after everything, but it seemed to heal pretty quickly. I did find the Resurrection Stone in my pocket, and I'm sure I threw it on the ground yesterday before I died. Weird, right?” 

“You died yesterday, and again today, because, yeah mate, you were just dead, and you think finding a rock you threw away in your pocket is weird? No, I can't deal with this. Nope. I'm noping out right now. You need to tell Hermione or someone all of this.” Neville gestured at all of Harry, then turned and walked away from him. “I'll talk to you later or something.”


End file.
